minecraft_vikifandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Матовый Лед
Матовый лед представляет собой полупрозрачный твердый блок . Содержание 1 Получение 1.1 Ходунки Мороза 2 Использование 3 значения данных 3.1 блочные состояния 4 достижения 5 История 6 вопросов 7 Галерея Получение Замороженный лед нельзя получить как деталь. и основные издания только он может быть размещен только с помощью команд размещения блоков, таких как /setblock. Матовый лед можно легко уничтожить без помощи инструментов . and Bedrock editions only разбивая его шелковым прикосновением, ничего не падает, в то время как разбивание любым другим способом производит воду таким же образом, как лед. In Bedrock Edition, it may be obtained as an item via inventory editing. Блок Матовый Лед Твердость 0.5 Ломая время Рука 0.75 Frost Walker Матовый лед генерируется игроками, идущими рядом с водой, нося сапоги с заклинанием Frost Walker. Использование Матовый лед ведет себя в большинстве случаев как лед : он немного скользкий, заставляя объекты скользить, в том числе предметы. Матовый лед естественно тает довольно быстро. Блок создается с возрастом 0, и ставится галочка каждые 1-2 секунды. Если a 1 ⁄ 3 шанс преуспевает или блок имеет меньше чем 4 замороженных ледяных блока в 8 блоках, окружающих его, и уровень света (включая свет от солнца) в блоке будет больше, чем 11 минус возраст, возраст увеличивается. Когда возраст достигает 4 лет, Блок превращается в воду, и все соседние блоки увеличивают свой возраст (но если эти блоки также тают, эффект не продолжает каскадировать). Это означает, что в местах с низким уровнем освещенности, таких как внутри пещер или ночью, он никогда не растает естественным образом. Когда матовый ледяной блок тает или разбивается, любой соседний матовый ледяной блок, который имеет менее 2 матовых ледяных блоков, оставшихся в 8 блоках, окружающих его, немедленно растает. Оно также не причиняет сахарный тростник или урожаи понизиться когда формы льда. Значения данных Блокировать состояния Смотрите также: состояния блокировки Выпуск Java: Имя Значение по умолчанию Допустимое значение Описание возраст 0 0 Свежесобранный лед. 1 2 3 Лед с растекающимися трещинами. Достижения Основная статья: достижения Икона Достижение Описание игры In - Game Фактические требования (если отличается) Доступность Заработанные очки Xbox Тип трофея (PS) Xbox ПС Основа Нинтендо Отпусти его! Используя ботинки Frost Walker, пройдите по крайней мере один квартал по замерзшей воде в глубоком океане ДА ДА ДА Wii U, Переключатель 20 гр Бронза История Выпуск Java 1.9 15w42a Матовый Лед 3 Редакция 1.формат PNG Добавлен матовый лед. 1.13 17w47a До сплющивания, номер ID этого блока был 212. 1.14 18w43a Матовый Лед 3 Редакция 2.формат PNG Текстура замороженного льда теперь была изменена. карманное издание 1.1.0 Альфа 1.1.0.0 Матовый Лед 3 Редакция 1.формат PNG Добавлен матовый лед. Бедрок Издание 1.2.0 бета 1.2.0.2 Матовый лед теперь прозрачен. 1.10.0 бета 1.10.0.3 Матовый Лед 3 Редакция 2.формат PNG Текстура замороженного льда теперь была изменена. Устаревшая Консольная Версия TU43 CU33 1.36 Патч 13 Матовый Лед 3 Редакция 1.формат PNG Добавлен матовый лед. 1.90 Матовый Лед 3 Редакция 2.формат PNG Текстура замороженного льда теперь была изменена. Новый выпуск Nintendo 3DS 1.9.19 Матовый Лед 3 Редакция 1.формат PNG Добавлен матовый лед. Проблемы Проблемы, связанные с" матовым льдом", сохраняются на баг-трекере . Докладывайте там о проблемах . Галерея